1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to catheter assemblies. More particularly, the present invention relates to catheter assemblies and devices having attachment mechanisms.
2. Background of the Invention
The urinary catheterization procedure is a common medical practice with the procedure being performed today in hospitals, nursing homes, and home settings. When a patient requires a catheter to remain in for a prolonged period of time, an indwelling or Foley catheter is often used. This type of catheter has the benefit of remaining in the bladder for up to one month, which decreases the inconvenience of repeated intermittent catheterization. Indwelling urinary catheters are also used in situations where an accurate measurement of urine is required.
One common difficulty with indwelling catheters is the mobility of the collection bag. The bedside collection bags are usually of a standard size and can hold up to 2000 mL of urine. The indwelling urinary catheter often comes connected to the bedside collection bag to create a “closed system” environment.
Conventional urine collection bags have a drain port located somewhere on the bag. Several times throughout the day the nurse or caretaker is required to open the port and drain the urine into a container for discard. Yet, many times in the hospital setting the patient must get out of bed and walk to the bathroom or shower, or the patient must get out of bed for therapy or exercise with the bag attached. Even If a smaller bag is used (e.g., initially or it is switched before the patient gets up), the patient or caretaker must tend the collection bag while avoiding physical contact during the walk or exercise. This can be very inconvenient and hazardous.
Because it is inconvenient for a patient or caretaker to tend a collection bag while the patient is mobile, there is a need in the healthcare industry for a sterile and convenient technique for facilitating the catheterization process and allowing for a more convenient technique for securing or transporting an in-use collection bag.